


A secret 'green' plan

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [128]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining John Watson, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is ready to move his relation with Sherlock to the next step, Christmas is the best season to send a subtle message, right?December 5th: Mistletoe / Decorating





	A secret 'green' plan

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta-read Notjustmom!

Doing something without Sherlock's knowledge was nearly impossible, so, when the git finally crashed on his bed following a week-long case, John enlisted the help of Ms. Hudson and went to work.

They spent the night decorating the flat for the upcoming Christmas party. Garlands, fairy lights, tinsel and mistletoe… everywhere!

“I hope it's going to work!” Ms. Hudson murmurs, not wanting to wake up Sherlock.  _But I still think that a more direct approach…_ She kept her reflection to herself, not wanting to distress John who was proud of his romantic gesture.

In the morning, he was frantic!  _How can he still be asleep! Come on, Sherlock, wake up!_ Suddenly, the door of the bedroom opened to reveal his already fully dressed friend. “Sherlock? What is it?”

“A case! Got to go!” He rushes to the door, pulling on his coat and grabbing his scarf before dashing out.

 _Shit. It was probably too subtle,_ John thinks, standing under a bunch of mistletoe.  _Anyway, who am I to compete with a case. It was silly, really…_ He was still at the same place a minute later, looking sad, when the door slams to the wall.

“Forgot something…” In three steps, Sherlock was in front of the doctor, placing a deep kiss on his lips before exiting, leaving John completely bemused.

**Author's Note:**

> Envision Sherlock kiss to Molly in The Empty Hearse ;-)
> 
> *
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
